1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and semiconductor device manufacturing method, wherein the manufacturing method is simplified.
2. Description of the Background Art
The structures of JP-A-2009-76703 and International Publication No. 2011/83737 are known as literature relating to a semiconductor device.
JP-A-2009-76703 discloses a structure wherein a semiconductor element has an electrode on each of front and back surfaces thereof and, in order to prevent an increase in electrical resistance due to deterioration of an aluminum electrode film formed as the front surface electrode, and detachment of aluminum wire, a nickel film is formed as a metal protective film on the aluminum electrode film. Also, JP-A-2009-76703 discloses a structure wherein the back surface electrode is joined with solder to a conductor layer forming an electrical circuit pattern of a DBC substrate. Also, JP-A-2009-76703 discloses a wiring structure wherein the front surface electrode is an emitter electrode of an IGBT module, and aluminum wire is joined to the emitter electrode, over the nickel film, using thermocompression or ultrasonic vibration.
International Publication No. 2011/83737 discloses a single-body unit formed of a copper block, an insulating substrate with a conductive pattern, an IGBT chip and diode chip, a collector terminal pin, an implant pin fixed with solder to the chip, a printed circuit board to which the implant pin is fixed, an emitter terminal pin and control terminal pin, a collector terminal pin, and a resin case in which the above are sealed.
Also, JP-A-2014-216555 discloses a semiconductor device manufacturing method including a step of bonding a monocrystalline first layer of a semiconductor to a surface of a support substrate, a defect introduction step of introducing a point defect into the first layer, and a heat treatment step of carrying out heat treatment on the support substrate to which is bonded the first layer into which the point defect has been introduced.
JP-A-2009-76703 has a problem in that, as wire deflection thickness is necessary in order to allow wire bonding, the thickness of a semiconductor device increases. Also, as it is necessary to increase the number of wire connections when the semiconductor device output increases, there is a problem in that the manufacturing process is troublesome.
International Publication No. 2011/83737 has a problem in that, as a circuit substrate and a large number of terminals forming a circuit are included above a semiconductor element, there are a large number of parts, and the manufacturing process is troublesome.
Taking the heretofore described problems into consideration, an object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor device and semiconductor device manufacturing method such that the manufacturing method is simplified, and the semiconductor device is thin.